


Mossa vincente

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Che fai?» la domanda sorse spontanea, dalle labbra di Kotarou. Kuroo non poté impedirsi di sogghignare, avvicinando maggiormente il viso al suo, il corpo che si appoggiava contro quello dell'amico. «L'hai detto tu no?»





	Mossa vincente

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest “ _[In Vino Veritas](https://www.facebook.com/events/1356096581187693/)_ ” a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** 36\. "Vuoi sapere cosa fa rima con ubriaco?" "Sentiamo." "... Sesso!"  
>  **Nota:** ideale seguito di “[ _Intesa vincente ___](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304631) _ _”, ma può essere letta anche come shot a se stante.__

L'idea di bere non era stata molto intelligente; col senno di poi, Kuroo si rendeva perfettamente conto di aver fatto male i conti: aveva pensato che per sciogliere un po' Bokuto avrebbe potuto proporgli almeno una birra – i suoi ne tenevano diverse nel frigo e, dato che come orari rientravano sempre tardi, lui era sempre piuttosto libero di agire. Ma ovviamente non aveva considerato che Bokuto fosse un idiota e che, in quanto tale, lo fosse pure da ubriaco.  
«E quindi... Quindi mi ha detto che se non intendevo uscire con lei almeno il sabato, allora non aveva senso stare insieme! Capisci? Ma ti sembra normale?» Kuroo si passò una mano sulla faccia. Era sempre,  _sempre_  la solita storia. A nulla era servito sedurlo una volta, Bokuto sembrava aver archiviato in modo quasi immediato il sesso che avevano fatto.  
Tetsuro sapeva che gli era piaciuto, ma allo stesso tempo era convinto che l'altro non volesse rifarlo perché la loro era un'amicizia importante – il che, in effetti, era vero. Non era così insensibile da non considerare le conseguenze dell'iniziare un rapporto di tipo fisico con Kotarou; sapeva a cosa andava incontro la prima volta, e ancora lo sapeva ed era disposto a fare quel passo. Evidentemente Bokuto no, e la cosa lo aveva indotto, ovviamente, a cercare una soluzione.  
«Perché non dici niente? Ehi- Terra chiama Kuroo!» la mano sventolata davanti alla sua faccia lo fece sospirare, perché era un vero idiota, sul serio «Ci sono, ci sono. E quindi... Ti ha mollato?»  
«Sì! Come se lei fosse al pari della pallavolo... E che cazzo! Non era neppure un granché a letto.»  
«Ah sì?»  
«Sì. Tutta un _ah ah ah_. Non cambiava manco tono, però aveva due tette che-» ecco, appunto.  
Kuroo alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, cercando di allontanare il fastidio, preso piuttosto dalla consapevolezza che erano mesi – da quando avevano scopato per l'esattezza – che Bokuto non era così esplicito con lui; l'alcol aveva senz'altro diminuito il disagio e i paletti che, stupido com'era, si era imposto per non entrare in un  _terreno pericoloso_.  
«Ehi, vuoi sapere cosa fa rima con ubriaco?» Kuroo volse lo sguardo verso Bokuto che, forse per la prima volta da mesi, lo guardava direttamente e senza filtri. Alzò le spalle, scuotendole appena.  
«Sentiamo.»  
«... Sesso!» esclamò l'asso della Fukurodani tutto fiero, ridendo da solo. Era una cosa che faceva anche da sobrio, ma dall'intonazione della voce e dal modo che aveva di stargli più vicino, di parlare senza alcun tipo di filtro, era chiaro che avesse perso diverse inibizioni. Bokuto non era stupido, era solo molto  _semplice_  e, nella sua semplicità, il suo rapporto con Kuroo sembrava aver subito una battuta di arresto sin da quel pomeriggio.  
«Ah sì?» gli chiese, ammiccando leggermente nella sua direzione. Kotarou non considerò il pericolo, non nell'immediato, mentre invece Kuroo gli faceva più vicino, allungandosi verso di lui e poggiando una delle mani sul suo ginocchio piegato – erano seduti per terra, le schiene contro il suo letto.  
«Che fai?» la domanda sorse spontanea, dalle labbra di Kotarou. Kuroo non poté impedirsi di sogghignare, avvicinando maggiormente il viso al suo, il corpo che si appoggiava contro quello dell'amico. «L'hai detto tu no?»  
Kotarou ci mise qualche secondo per reagire; non era ubriaco, ma era chiaro che i suoi riflessi e le sue reazioni fossero rallentate. «Wo, aspetta un secondo! Non ho mai-»  
La frase venne inghiottita dalla bocca di Tetsuro, che sovrappose le loro labbra l'una sull'altra, in un bacio fin da subito esigente. Un tiepido mugolio gli gorgogliò nella gola, mentre risaliva con le mani sulle cosce di Bokuto, i pantaloni della tuta morbidi al tatto.  
Lo baciò per qualche attimo, la lingua che sfregava contro quella di Kotarou ed era fantastico. Sapeva di birra, ma il sapore era mescolato a quello di Bokuto e dal senso di euforia di essere di nuovo riuscito a toccarlo. Chiuse istintivamente la mano attorno al suo sesso da sopra i pantaloni, cominciando a sfregarlo, e ottenendo come risultato un mugolio più profondo e intenso.  
Si agitò, Bokuto, inducendolo a staccarsi dalla sua bocca e facendolo scivolare invece sul suo collo con le labbra. «K-Kuroo... As-»  
«Non ti va?» domandò, la voce bassa e gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra che assumevano una linea maliziosa. Notò distintamente il rossore sulle gote di Kotarou farsi più intenso – e non solo per l'eccitazione che gli si gonfiava contro il palmo. «Lo sospettavo.»  
Tornò a suggere il suo collo con le labbra, mentre Bokuto ansimava sommessamente, cominciando a muovere il bacino verso l'alto. Kuroo chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che quel sapore salato di sudore ed eccitazione gli entrasse in circolo.  
E poi Bokuto gli afferrò il polso, allontanandolo dal suo sesso; distanziò il proprio viso il giocatore della Nekoma, guardando l'altro: aveva il volto arrossato, il sesso semi-eretto e il respiro affrettato, ma lo teneva ancora per il polso, mentre con l'altra mano si stava slacciando l'elastico dei pantaloni.  
Kuroo si leccò le labbra sogghignando e afferrando a propria volta il polso dell'amico per allontanarlo. Avrebbe potuto dirgli qualcosa, ma si lasciò scivolare, inarcando e piegandosi in modo da arrivare con il viso agevolmente contro lo stomaco di quello.  
Per la sorpresa Bokuto gli lasciò la mano e Tetsuro afferrò con ambo le mani quella che aveva fermato poco prima, portandosela contro il viso. La sentiva tiepida, mentre le dita lunghe gli sfioravano appena il naso appuntito. Gli lappò il palmo con la lingua. «Gh-!»  
E poi di nuovo e ancora, prima di risalire e passare tra le falangi, sentendo l'altro rabbrividire e trattenere il fiato a ogni suo gesto; alla fine catturò il suo indice, avvolgendolo tra le labbra, cominciando a succhiare e leccare.  
Nel mentre vedeva Bokuto che si stringeva la maglietta con la mano libera, le gambe divaricate e le ginocchia piegate, in una chiara posizione e invito. Era quasi il momento.  
Rilasciò il dito con uno schiocco, le mani che abbandonavano quella di Bokuto per andare a scoprire il suo sesso teso, abbassando un po' la tuta e l'intimo – come solo poco prima l'altro aveva già cercato di fare – per poi avvolgere tra le labbra il pene dell'asso della Fukurodani.  
Bokuto trattenne il respiro, mentre Kuroo si dedicava a succhiare e inglobare – e rilasciare – l'erezione piena dell'altro; era gonfia e tesa e grande quanto la ricordava. Così come ricordava il desiderio inespresso di averla tra le labbra, di poterlo avvolgere e sentire nella bocca, contro il palato, contro la gola.  
Quando lo spasmo del corpo di Kotarou arrivò al suo sesso, Kuroo si fece da parte, lo sguardo languido e il corpo molle dalla voglia e l'eccitazione crescente; fu un bene, perché Bokuto, con impeto, lo fece schiantare a terra. Tetsuro aprì le gambe e le braccia, mentre l'amico lo spogliava, strattonandogli pantaloni e intimo insieme e tirandogli su la maglia, senza sfilargliela completamente, ma abbastanza per poterlo assalire ai capezzoli.  
«Gh- Bokuto-» lo richiamò, conscio del fatto che quel gesto, quello stimolo, lo rendesse molto più malleabile di quanto non fosse mai stato con altri; forse era per via del fatto che Kotarou era abituato alle ragazze, ma ci metteva una gran foga nello studiare le sue reazioni, i suoi capezzoli che si inturgidivano e il suo sesso che si gonfiava, tendendosi sempre di più.  
E poi le labbra di Bokuto tornarono sulle sue, come se Kuroo non gli avesse succhiato il pene fino a poco prima – ma probabilmente era colpa della birra. Fu probabilmente anche per colpa della birra che Bokuto lo fece voltare a pancia sotto, piegandogli le ginocchia e inducendolo a sollevare il culo per poi leccarlo con frenesia. Doveva essere per quello, perché Kuroo stava impazzendo, gemendo sempre più forte e cercando di soffocarsi mordendo la maglia riepiegata fino al suo collo, mentre la lingua dell'amante gli entrava dentro e si muoveva in fretta, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, facendolo morire un po' ogni volta. Il cuore che scoppiava e il respiro così corto che gli sembrava di non riuscire a respirare bene.  
Non lo voltò, lo lasciò a pancia sotto quando finalmente lo liberò dalla sua lingua per penetrarlo. Arrivò quasi subito a trovare l'angolazione giusta, tanto che a Kuroo parve come se non fossero passati dei mesi, dall'ultima volta in cui l'avevano fatto. Colpiva e ricolpiva la sua prostata, mentre il suo corpo veniva scosso dai brividi e sentiva salire il piacere e la pienezza.  
Bokuto era così semplice, che gli bastava davvero poco per essere euforico: sentì le sue labbra contro il collo e la nuca, là dove la maglia lasciava spazio di manovra, rapidi baci e leccate, alternate dalle sue spinte sempre più profonde e rapide, mentre Kuroo lasciava uscire sempre più alta la sua voce, seppure attutita dal tessuto ormai bagnato di saliva.  
L'orgasmo lo scosse all'improvviso, facendolo tendere in avanti e facendogli sentire lo schizzo dentro di sé, cosa che non aveva mai sentito prima e che, nella piena consapevolezza di quanto appena successo, forse gli dava ancora maggiore  _consapevolezza_  della cosa.  
Si accasciò sul pavimento in un sospiro, mentre Bokuto gli si adagiava addosso, il sesso che gli usciva da dentro facendogli colare lungo le cosce e sul pavimento il liquido vischioso, là dove già il suo non era arrivato.  
Rimasero in silenzio, riprendendo fiato; fu un silenzio tanto prolungato che quando Bokuto prese la parola, Kuroo quasi si era assopito.  
«Kuroo?»  
«Mh?»  
«Penso che mi piaccia.» Kuroo si voltò leggermente, cercando il suo sguardo, ma trovando la testa di quello contro la sua spalla, gli occhi distanti e le gote appena arrossate contro la maglia arrotolata. «Cosa?»  
«Il sesso anale.» Kuroo lo guardò perplesso, prima di scoppiare a ridere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri, sfatti.  
«Davvero?» avrebbe voluto chiedergli di più, chiedergli perché: lo aveva fatto perché era ubriaco? Lo aveva assecondato e semplicemente si era fatto prendere dall'istinto? Non lo sapeva.  
Ma Bokuto non gli rispose, piuttosto gli si adagiò meglio addosso e lo strinse a sé, gravandogli completamente addosso, incurante del suo peso e della sua stazza – non che Kuroo ne fosse infastidito. C'erano tante altre cose da provare, oltre che da dire, che forse non era davvero importante chiarirle in quel momento.


End file.
